An Angel and the Werewolf
by RedKHII
Summary: Realizing born as a werewolf prince of the Netherworld, (Disgaea series) the Dark Ace must protect the angel of death Namine to her homeworld Banora from Organization XIII, as this stories also follows some of the Redeemers of the Damned characters but mostly Namine and Dark Ace. (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness floating, a man; more like 19 years old sleeping. He has dark green hair that has spikes with a headgear and he wears dark green armor with some parts red and has a light brown chest-plate with a red insignia and strapped behind his back was a double bladed sword. As he slept what it seems for him eternity by death, a hand reached to his left hand before the hands glowed and the boy disappeared. A groan escaped his throat as he slowly opened his tired red eyes to be at a forest where he looked at a waterfall before a girl was in his vision, surprising him a bit.

"I'm glad you're alright after I took you out of the darkness." The girl said as some of her blond hair draped her right shoulder. She has glowing baby blue eyes and wears a simple sleeveless white shirt and also white was a skirt with her right leg showing to wear thigh – high shorts and ankle – high boots.

"Took out?" the boy asked as he sat up, rubbing his cheek before his eyes straightened up, realizing something.

"Wait a minute…. you mean, you got me out of the darkness…" the boy exclaimed as the girl only heard of his talking as wolf grunts and howls before she stopped his talk.

"Dark Ace, I don't speak wolves." The girl said, as the person Dark Ace raised his right eyebrow in confusion before crawling near the water to see his reflection to have dark green wolf ears, his eyes are like wolves and his teeth have fangs. This scared the Dark Ace as he almost had a fit for having those wolf face parts but as he just realized he has a dark green wolf tail wagging….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Ace screamed as what it seems echoed the forest and afar before the girl watched the Dark Ace walking around, freaking out until a blizzard spell hit him in the back of her head.

"Dark Ace, you are born a werewolf." The girl said as Dark Ace watched her walking around him, eyes peering him.

"That's a first time I seen a werewolf before. There's a way to changed from human to werewolf but I fear you will used if to do selfish reasons so control yourself." The girl told Dark Ace as he sighed and closed his eyes before concentrating on himself. While he did, his tail and ears slowly shrank into his head and bottom before he opened his eyes, which he knows it's still wolf eyed and looked at his head to found no wolf ears.

"Since you never been transforming to werewolf, I would like to follow you to train your form." The girl said as Dark Ace looked at her.

"Thanks. I need all the help I could get. Plus, looking at your eyes, makes me starting to remember someone I know off…" Dark Ace said as he looked at the sky for a moment before adding. "A girl…. I used to kidnapped from Terra Gale."

"I'm an angel of death and a demon summoner. Other than demon summoning, I can see, erase and even create memories." The girl said as Dark Ace looked at her, a bit amazed and surprise.

"Please don't erase my memories. If you're a demon summoner, do they have some sort of protectors?" Dark Ace exclaimed.

"Yes, guardians. Will you be my guardian?" the girl asked as Dark Ace touched his chin before nodding. "Sure. What's your name?"

"Namine´."

At a dark world inside a large white castle, twelve men and a woman with chin – length blonde hair with two antennae strand – like hair sticking to the back; all wearing identical black coats with hoods and silver zippers that reach to their waist, showing black pants while the woman only her black boots are sitting at identical white chairs with different heights.

"How are we revived?" a man in blue hair, yellow eyes and a X scar across his nose asked the man sitting at the tallest chair. He has silver hair to his neck, tan skinned and has orange eyes.

"These people are called Demon Summoners yet only three are still alive. Namine´ is born one an angel of death but also one of those three demon summoners." The man answered.

"If we still have Namine´, I would experiment her powers." A man with plantium blonde hair and large green eyes said.

"We may have her but we have to find the other one…." As the leader flicked his finger to the air and a vision appeared at the middle of the ground to show a girl with purple hair, eyes and wears a dark purple cloak. The Organization XIII watched as the girl was holding a grey staff with a purple crystal at the head before touching the floor before a hologram showed her as a little girl with a little boy with dark green hair, with yellow eyes that looks like from a beast and wears dark green armor. Behind them are a woman with silver hair woman wearing a red dress – like coat that almost expose her chest and body.

"Oh my gosh!" Everyone but a blonde spiky haired boy with emotionless blue eyes looked at the pink ruffled haired man with blue eyes, looking at the girl's father; a blonde haired emperor with wild, spiky hair, purple eyes with purple makeup at his eyes, lips and tip of side bangs. He wears a golden armor with a purple cape to his legs as his armor as black and white stripped chest plate and his forehead sport tiny diamonds, emeralds, and rubies, and his head sport a purple serpent as a crown.

"You're being gay on him, Marluxia?" the man asked the pink haired man, to be called Marluxia.

"Such language, of course I'm not….but he has the cutest face I ever seen! I could imagine if he wears like a cat, that would make my best friend Sebastian happy." Marluxia first said with confidence until broke into blushing squealing.

"Well Mat's married and had kids so you just need to go wife hunting, Marly." The woman said with much confidence.

"I have my own wife, she's made of darkness….. wait a minute!?" Marluxia froze before adding. "You know that cute emperor, Larxene!?"

"I have my own secrets." Was Larxene's reply as the same man with large green eyes was looking at her with a scientist look before they watched the vision to be in night, the girl as like eight years old walked quietly with a 7th feet golden staff with a black handle, the feet sport three identical claws that might killed a person and the top shows a yellow crystal that looks like an eye with something like a silver dragon holding it to the staff. The girl eyed the staff as she didn't see her father behind her, wearing floor length purple robes that slowly shows his chest.

"What are you doing?" the girl froze as her father spoke with a bit deep British voice with a bit of flair before she accidently point the staff as his face where the sharp clawed point slowly touch his forehead.

"Oh Father! I'm sorry I took your staff in your sleep but how do you know?" The little girl asked as her father pulled out a familiar yellow star charm before it glowed and a girl floated out. She has black hair as she wears a red trench coat with a cloth – like end reaching her brown boots and has black shorts and she looks like eighteen.

"This is Raven Crystal. My most trustworthy summon. She's immortal and doesn't count as a demon." Mat said.

"So this is Mateus's little girl Cyclonis? You must've f****ed someone in your wedding." Raven Crystal said as before she said f****ed, the emperor Mateus covered his daughter Cyclonis's ears.

"I don't want my children Chase and Cyclonis to speak in such language." Mateus told Raven, removing his hands off her ears.

"Why Father?" Cyclonis asked.

"Because empresses and emperors don't cursed with foul language." Mateus answered as the little girl nodded before the three; counting Raven walked to the hallways before she hugged his father good night and walked in her room.

"So the emperor is also a demon summoner, Xemnas?" a man with black hair and sideburns asked the leader.

"He is a High Demon Summoner. He has the power to revive the dead so if Namine´ becomes a High Demon Summoner, she may have to do the Demon Sending."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now, Xemnas?" a man with a dark brown and grey ponytail, a right eyepatch as the left shows orange, and a big scar across his left cheek asked the leader.

"What else? We're gonna get those three Demon Summoners. I'll get Namine´." a brown haired teenage boy with a mullet said confidently.

"That you'll do and Roxas…." Xemnas looked at the blonde spiky haired boy that seems to be the only one emotionlessly before Xemnas added. "Will get the High Demon Summoner."

"He's not doing it alone!" a young man with spiky fire – like red hair with green eyes that has a makeup of a tear under each eye complained in his defense but the same X scar man looked at Roxas.

"Roxas, you know what you have to do." Before Roxas disappeared and the same fire haired man groaned. Roxas appeared at a castle where the walls are crystallized fuchsia, the floors are blue with a large hole that can be heard some groans that says COME.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Roxas heard a familiar voice before he whirled around to be the same Emperor, approaching him while holding his staff.

"Why pray tell, have you come here?" the Emperor asked as Roxas only reply by summoning two strange weapons in his hands, his right hand in pure darkness while the other one in pure light but the Emperor let a cruel smirk before Roxas dashed to attack him but no matter how many times he attacked, the Emperor dodged all, like he can dodge like lightning before the Emperor send blue and orange bombs and Roxas hit on one before the other bombs exploded as well.

"Nngh…" Roxas groaned as the smokes faded to see no Emperor but not for long as Roxas let out a scream as he felt a sharp lip biting his neck and claws gripped his forearms.

"I hate to do this, but your coat reminds me of someone." Roxas heard the Emperor whispered near his right ear and he looked at his cruel smirk one last time before his eyes dropped shut and he fell against the Emperor's chest. What they didn't know, the Organization XIII was watching them when they fight.

"Impressive magic yet a nasty bite." The man with blonde hair and a goatee said, holding four cards in his left hand and the fire haired man just gritted his teeth when the Emperor bit Roxas's neck.

"I think the person in the coat he was referring is Larxene." Saix, the X scar man said as eyes drifted to Larxene, who had her head rested on her left fist which her elbow is on the arm of her seat.

"So what if Mat's referring to me?" Larxene asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Come now Larxene, how do you know the Emperor?" Vexen, the scientist member asked as Larxene sneered.

"What are you gonna do, Vexen if I told you?" as Larxene's final words before she disappeared in darkness, leaving the whole room to the men. Larxene appeared at a greyish - white room with a bed but stopped when she didn't realize a woman with white angel wings, black hair, fair complexion, and wears a floor – length strapless white dress with straps for sleeves at her forearms was here.

"Who the hell are you?" Larxene asked the angel as she eyed her.

"Forgive me for entering your room, I am Lady Anya." Lady Anya introduced, a hand touching her chest and Larxene scoffed.

"Right, Protector of Angels, Princess of 1st Heaven, and Keyblade Master."

"And…a best friend of Mateus." Lady Anya finished as Larxene stopped and walked to her to find her height reaching Larxene's forehead.

"…You share his height. What do you mean you're Mat's best friend? I thought angels and demons can't get along." Larxene exclaimed.

"That was until Mateus met me at high school, when we're 13,000." Anya answered as Larxene's eyes widened.

"Wait so he sounds like a boy when he went to that school?" Larxene asked as the question confused Anya. "What do you mean? He sounds fine when we attend school."

"When he was born… he looks and talks exactly like my fifth daughter Terra. He and nine other of my kids were taken when he was 12. I didn't find them as I began working here but I retired when he Terra and the other nine was born…." Before Larxene suddenly glowed with lightning and faded to changed her skin blue with a headgear with the word JENOVA and she has silver haired to her back and has two bangs that parted from her face, covering her right eye as her left eye shows red.

"I see, so you are Jenova. How lucky of Mat." Anya said as she watched Jenova reverting to Larxene.

"Hey I'm not telling the Organization about me so you can go now." Larxene said as Anya crossed her arms against her chest.

"You maybe older than me but you know what happens when you made an angel mad?"

"Yeah, yeah. They turned to forms that kill harder enemies." Larxene said as Anya said her final words. "Women are harder than men." Before she flew off and Larxene gave a little nod in agreement.

"So true…"

Roxas breathed as he slowly opened his eyes, now it's not emotionless to be on a warm bed and he froze by the Emperor on top of him, his hands at both Roxas's sides and he's only wearing purple shorts.

"Well, you're awake. Now, what is your name?" the Emperor asked the child as he looked at the man on top of him.

"I – I – I –I …." Roxas stuttered as the Emperor raised an eyebrow in confusion before Roxas added. "I'm Roxas."

"I see. The way you stutter before your name, you must be shy about being on my bed, I'm on top of you, and you're only wearing pants." The Emperor said as Roxas snapped out before looking at his body to find his coat and boots missing and he's only wearing black pants. This startled Roxas so much.

"Waaah! Where's my coat!?" Roxas asked quickly as the Emperor looked at the chair at his left and Roxas followed his gaze to find his coat and boots on a chair at the corner.

"Don't worry Roxas. Tomorrow, you'll wear it." The Emperor told Roxas as he felt his cheeks had a slight blush about being under a grown man who is a demon emperor.

"How did I got here?" Roxas asked.

"Don't you remember? You summoned your weapons and try to attack me so I fought you back and bit your neck." Mateus answered as Roxas felt pain at his neck so he touched it.

"I healed it in your sleep but I guess I used Cure on you." Mateus added.

"I…. I didn't know I was revived… but I did hear Axel shouting "He's not doing it alone.". I think he's referring me." Roxas told Mateus.

"Oh? And who is this Axel?" Mateus questioned.

"He's my best friend…." Roxas answered before Mateus lied near Roxas and he grabbed the boy before placing him on his bare chest.

"Whaaa! What are you doing!?" Roxas gasped as Mateus smirked at the boy.

"Why don't you stay here tomorrow and the day after, we'll go somewhere for a while?" Mateus offered as Roxas felt Mateus's skin to be soft so he nodded and fell asleep before Mateus also fell asleep for the night.

**(Roxas and Mateus are so cute together! They will be revealed in future episodes.)**


	3. Chapter 3

(The same day Roxas and Mateus met)

Namine´ and Dark Ace walked through the forest as Dark Ace doesn't mind Namine´ curling her arms around his right arm and they made it to a cave that interested Namine´ to walked through and Dark Ace followed her further in to see a cave full of crystals and a giant one filled the far side of the cave.

"A crystal?" Dark Ace asked Namine´ as she nodded before the two heard a loud growl and a giant lion – like monster in dark blue skin, yellow eyes and the end of it's tail has spikes jumped out infront of the two. Dark Ace ran to it while grabbing his sword which the blade starts to glow red with lightning and he jumped to send an attack but the monster swayed it's tail around Dark Ace before he let out a scream, flying and landed on his side painfully.

"Na…" Dark Ace try to stood up to fight back but the pain bind him to the ground. The monster crawled to Namine´ as she was a bit scared before she summoned a white key – shaped weapon with a long pointed shaft with the teeth resemble three spikes. The base of the Keyblade appears solid, the hilt and additional detailing appear weak and delicate, forming wispy curls all along the Keyblade. The Keychain charm resembles the symbol of a heart and the overall color scheme is silver and metallic blue.

"Namine´ Rhapsodos!" Namine´ shouted as her weapon glow white, making the monster stop his tracks and walked to stroke Namine´, like a cat as the monster is lion – shaped.

"But…. How?" Dark Ace asked as he walked to Namine´, rubbing his neck in pain.

"We demon summoners need a pet or two. My father summoned a Bahamut as a family pet when he was a boy." Namine´ answered.

"So… this is yours?" Dark Ace asked, looking at the lion monster.

"Yes. This is my pet Behemoth, Saber." Namine´ said as the Dark Ace and Saber watched Namine´ walking to the crystal – filled floor before she sat on her knees, holding two hands together before it glowed and a large hologram of an old man with a beard, wearing white robes and holding a staff appeared.

"So is this girl who summon me? Then she and a lot more are lucky demon summoners." The hologram said.

"A lot more?" Dark Ace asked as the man noticed him.

"Yes. A High Demon Summoner…." As the three; counting Saber looked at the vision to show Emperor Mateus doing twisting and curtsey movements, like dancing with his staff.

"So I need to learn from him…." Namine´ said as the hologram added wisely." And his daughter also wished to be a demon summoner so he spent four years training her, like a father and daughter…." As the hologram showed the Emperor watching a familiar purple haired little girl twirling a crystal staff before a black chocobo with red eyes appeared and the little girl smiled at her father, who returned the smile.

"Is that…." Dark Ace slowly walked forward, showing a bit of surprise before Saber growled and leaped infront of Dark Ace.

"You guardians shouldn't interfere with the demon summoner when she is praying for a new summon." The old man told Dark Ace, earning a confused what.

"Demon summoners prayed to previous summoners for learning new summons for their aid…" as the man lifted his staff before it glowed and light floated out and blew to Namine´ before the old man disappeared and Namine´ walked to Dark Ace.

"It will be faster if we go by Saber." Namine´ told Dark Ace as Saber kneeled near her before Namine´ sat on it's neck.

"I don't know, I think he hates me." Dark Ace said.

"You seemed to know Saber's a male." Namine´ said as it surprised Dark Ace.

"How did I know…" but Dark Ace sat behind Namine before Saber ran out of the cave with Dark Ace hugging Namine´'s waist as Saber ran faster. Saber continued running through the day as the night sky, Saber stopped near a clearing near a river as Dark Ace jumped on his feet on the ground before Namine´ jumped and almost fell infront to crash near Dark Ace before he caught Namine´ and she stood straight before the two eyes meet.

"Thank you Dark Ace." Namine´ said as she dismissed Saber with just a sway of a hand and the two slept on the cold ground. The next day, Dark Ace slowly woke up to find himself armor – less and wearing red shorts. It didn't take long to noticed his wolf ears and tail and he sighed.

"Namine´?" Dark Ace shook Namine´ up as she sat up with a yawn. "Yes Dark Ace?"

"I guess I turned werewolf last night and my mouth taste like chicken." Dark Ace said, touching his throat.

"You must've ate a chocobo in your sleep." Namine´ said with a chuckle as Dark Ace sighed again before noticing Namine´ was sad before asking. "Are you okay?"

"I sensed the Organization XIII are revived but I know it was their own darkness that brought them back. And they must've planned to take all the lived demon summoners for the Demon Sending." Namine´ explained as Dark Ace wore his armor over his shorts and tail before getting his tail and ears back to himself.

"Don't worry Namine´. With me, you don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you." Dark Ace, offering a hand before Namine´ smiled and took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

(The same morning.)

The Organization XIII was seated as Roxas didn't came back from his mission so a vision again opened to be where Roxas was walking, wearing his coat but untidy as something glowed infront of them and a force send him down before the same Raven Crystal appeared and gave Roxas a cruel smirk before lifting a fist with fuchsia energy.

"Come here kid and let me punch a hole through your face…." But Roxas didn't have time to summon his Keyblades so he ran as fast as he can and he looked behind to find Raven Crystal flying fast as Roxas looked infront screaming to a balcony to the throne room and for some stupid thing, he jumped and he screamed when he was about to fall…. To the Emperor at the throne room.

"Waah! Your Majesty!" Roxas screamed as the Emperor looked up and his eyes widened by Roxas falling on Emperor and he fell on the floor with a big thud.

"That gotta hurt." Xigbar, the man with an eyepatch said as Larxene face - palm in secret and Axel and Marluxia's eyes widened as Raven Crystal floated on the two spiky blonde heads as Emperor grunted when he sat up, holding Roxas in his arms and when Roxas looked at the still cruel smirking Raven…

"AAAAAaarrrrrggghhh!" Roxas screamed as he hugged the Emperor hardly, earning a chocking gasp from the man.

"Ro… Roxas!?" the Emperor let a choked gasp as Raven's eyes flashed fuchsia before smiling. "You got a new kid now, boy?"

"No Roxas this is Raven." The Emperor told Roxas as he slowly looked back at Raven before continuing hugging Mateus softly, arms around his waist as Mateus gave Raven a look.

"Wanted to see the look. I didn't mean to scare you kids." Raven said as Roxas looked at Mateus. "How old is she, Your Majesty?"

"She's the oldest of everyone who ever lived….100,000 years old but she's immortal so she looks like eighteen." Mateus answered as he stood up and Roxas slowly removed his arms off Mateus's waist before slowly walking to Raven who floated around him before Roxas flinched with a blush as he felt hands touching his body, like she's checking what's under Roxas's coat.

"Raven….Roxas's a boy." Mateus told Raven as she touched Roxas's chest before she stopped and Roxas ran to hide behind Mateus. "What's her problem?"

"Sorry kid. Just checking if you're a girl that talks like a boy." Raven said as the Organization XIII was confused, except for Larxene as usual.

"What do you mean that?" Roxas asked Raven.

"Because when I met Mateus when he was twelve, he looks and talks like a girl literally. He looks exactly like his fifth sister Terra and I will wonder if she's looks like Mateus when she grows up." Raven said as Mateus rolled his purple eyes before sighing. "It's true and did she say punching a hole through the face?" and Roxas nodded in reply.

"She did punch through a face when we met." Mateus added as Roxas froze before hugging Mateus again from behind.

"Hey kid, hug his ass it's soft." Raven said with a joke smile as both blushed and Roxas quickly removed his hands off Mateus's back and the two act natural as Raven let out a snort with a smirk.

"Roxas I have a favor. I will be having this journey and Raven agreed to go. Since for once, I care for you as a heartless creature; will you come with us?" Mateus asked Roxas as the Organization XIII were waiting for an answer until….

"Sure. Since I fought you yesterday, maybe of a mission and Saix or Xemnas will kill me if I fail, so okay." Roxas nodded but before Mateus said anything…

"And I need to keep my distance if Raven would do anything." Roxas added, a bit scared.

"Don't worry, I'll only fight when I'm summoned." Raven said as Mateus showed Roxas the yellow star charm before Raven was sucked in with fuchsia energy.

"So what's the journey?" Roxas asked.

"To find the other demon summoners. I know one of them is my daughter but they're might be more demon summoners." Mateus answered as the vision ended.

"So a quest to find the other summoners…" a big tall musculed man with auburn hair, who goes by the name of Lexaeus said as Larxene had a finger on her chin before quickly disappearing in darkness and came back, reading a letter before everyone looked at her face to show sarcastic.

"So… this is good for all of us." as everyone didn't see a hand behind her back and she twisted her index finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Namine´ and Dark Ace continued walking after a sleep at the clearing and they looked around as they stepped on branches and leaves and they stopped a mile away of an old and might be abandon brown manor where the size must means it has 26 hallways.

"Let's go…"but Dark Ace noticed Namine´ looks scared by her shy expression and didn't move to Dark Ace.

"This reminds….me of Castle Oblivion. I've been there for so long…" Namine´ said with fear but she noticed Dark Ace offering his right hand before Namine´ nodded and took it before the two walked to the manor. Dark Ace pushed the door to show the whole room pitched black as Namine´ gripped his hand slightly hard and Dark Ace grabbed his sword to have red lightning covering the blade like at the cave before the two walked in and the door slammed shut.

"The door's locked!" Dark Ace kept struggling to twist the doorknob but no movement before holding hands with Namine´, they ran through as they ignored the music and every hallway leads death of an alphabet.

_A is for Amber who drowned in the pool _

_B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls _

_C is for Curt with disease in the brain_

_D is for Daniel derailed on a train_

_E is for Eric who was buried alive _

_F is for Frank who was stabbed through the eye _

_G is for Greg who died in the womb _

_And H is for Heather who was sealed in a tomb_

_One by one we bite the dust ; We kick the bucket, begin to rust _

_Give up the ghost when your number's up _

_We all fall down _

_Ashes to ashes, bones to paste _

_You'll wither away in your resting place _

_Eternity in a wooden case We all fall down_

"What is this place!?" Dark Ace screamed as Namine´ looks terrified of the deaths and the whole manor while running and the song continues.

_I is for Isaac who lost his front brakes _

_J is for Johnny who was bitten by snakes_

_K is for Kimmy who was shot in the head _

_L is for Larry who bled and bled_

_M's for Marie who burned to a crisp _

_N is for Nick who was pummeled by fists _

_O is for Olive who lived life too fast _

_P is for Pat who swallowed some glass_

_Lala lala lala lala la la la Lala lala lala lala la la la Lala lala lala lala la la la Lala lala lala lala la la la_

_Alright lads, altogether now!_

_One by one we bite the dust _

_We kick the bucket, begin to rust _

_Give up the ghost when your number's up , _

_We all fall down _

_Ashes to ashes, bones to paste . You'll wither away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case We all fall down_

_Q is for Quentin who took the wrong trail _

_R is for Reyna who rotted in jail _

_S is for Steve who was shot with a bow _

_T is for Tori who froze in the snow _

_U is for Urich who was trampled by hooves _

_V is for Vanessa who fell off a roof _

_W is for Willow who was hit by a car _

_X is for Xavier who sunk in the tar _

_Y is for Yessy who fell from a plane _

_And Z is for Zach who simply went insane_

Before the sounds of sarcastic laughter to finish the song, the two saw an open door with light and they ran out before they panted.

"D…damn." Dark Ace slightly lowered his panting as he looked beside him to find Namine´ cowering in fear as Dark Ace had to admit, the manor will scare a country to hysterics so Dark Ace stood up, holding Namine´ on his arms before walking through the forest. That night, after having some fruits that Dark Ace picked for he and Namine´, the two stopped at near a waterfall as Dark Ace placed Namine´ carefully at the ground before for something, white angel wings spread out of hiding her back and cover herself.

"So she is an angel of death ––– !?" but a staff banged his head earning a pained ow and Dark Ace looked behind to be the same old deceased High Demon Summoner from the cave.

"What was that for?!" Dark Ace asked.

"I have a name; Ramuh and you must know that how young she is and you only look like 5 years older than her, boy." Ramuh told the Dark Ace.

"I know she's 14 but we just want to see the manor! We didn't expect it to be so scary!" Dark Ace added, rubbing his head.

"Talks like a man, yet only a year younger than a man. You should protect her not only as a demon summoner, but as the one you cherishes." Ramuh told him wisely before he disappeared and Dark Ace looks at Namine´ before he lied on the ground and closed his eyes in sleep.

The same night, Roxas covered his mouth to yawn as he took off his coat and boots before sleeping on Mateus's bed but he felt something missing on the bed. He felt the sheets to be soft but last night was softer than that.

"Missing someone?" Roxas heard Mateus's voice from beside him and Roxas quickly turned to find him in purple shorts again and his head rested on the soft pillows.

"Yeah,… was I sleeping on you last night?" Roxas asked as Mateus let a warm smirking.

"Yes and I think you enjoy it." Mateus said confidently.

"Yo…you was soft." Roxas mumbled as Mateus heard him before he turned to sleep. Hoping he would still stay asleep, Roxas slowly crawled to his back but the Emperor quickly turned and hugged Roxas.

"I know you wanted to sleep against my back." Mateus smirked as Roxas's eyes widened but he was too tired to protest so the two closed their eyes in sleep and Roxas's spiky hair rested under Mateus's chin.


End file.
